


The Thing Between

by the_never_was



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring-a-Tissue, Drarry, M/M, Post-War Poetry, Romance & angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_never_was/pseuds/the_never_was
Summary: "Make the most of your regrets; never smother your sorrow, but tend and cherish it till it comes to have a separate and integral interest. To regret deeply is to live afresh."Henry David Thoreau





	The Thing Between

**Author's Note:**

> Bits of drabble I finally was able to mash together from across weeks with absolutely painful pleasure.  
> Heads up.  
> Tastes like bittersweet, goes down like ache.
> 
>  
> 
> Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and the Potter Universe belong to J. K. Rowling.

 

 

 

 

 

The Thing Between

  
  
  
  
You ask too many questions, Potter, you always fucking have.

You burn everything around you without a fucking path.

Each step you take changes the world, it seems,

but what you fail to see is the truth that it means.

It's too late now, though, I can't change course,

and neither can you, even with your remorse.

 

Sometimes it used to grow, like in a dreadful womb,

when you would glare back at me across a crowded room.

A simple bittersweet, pleasant summer morning's dew

nourishing far more between us than you ever fucking knew.

My anger you never failed to inspire, my drive against you to rage;

with both you unknowingly encouraged me to break the fucking cage.

 

Ignore the way I look at you, Potter, don't hear the way I speak.

Look deeper than that, you oblivious idiot, and fucking know what it means.

I'll take your hand as you see this living fire is no longer a silly game,

and you'll fly me the fuck away 'til neither of us remember our names.

And when the world keeps going, sentencing me to my deserved fate,

I hope you quit chasing ghosts and stop living for narrative's sake.

 

The day they take me away, you'll be the only regret on my mind.

The day they take me away, it's your face among others I'll find.

For they can break my bones and smear my once great pride,

but they cannot, will not, take my heart from your side.

And though you'll never see it, like you never have before,

it'll be there all the same, I promise, after the encore.

 

If I die dream of me, the smiles you barely saw,

and think of moments that could have been instead in awe.

If I live inside their prison, don't you dare even try;

better not to taint yourself, better they not ask why.

Regardless, Potter, there's one last thing you should know is true:

I am Draco Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Loved-You.

  
  


 


End file.
